Through the Ages
by Nyx Starlight
Summary: Throughout the ages, children grow. They come from birth, to infants, to toddlers, to children, to teens, to adult, to the elderly, then to their deathbed. Every child grows and dies. Many say they want to hurry and grow up, and some say they grow too fast. But all that matters is what you do with your life, and who you spend it with.


**Disclaimer-I do not own Gravity Falls**

* * *

The brown haired woman smiled gently down at the two children. Bundles of brown hair falling over their eyes.

"I'll name them-"

* * *

A small little girl by the name of Mabel Pines was crawling around in her overly large pink nightgown, a pacifier in her single-tooth mouth. She was having one of her newly recognized "hyper-fits" whereas her brother- who was dubbed "Dipper" by his little dipper birthmark on his forehead-was currently taking a restful nap, trying to hide away from his hyper, older by 5 minutes sister.

* * *

"'Dippah! 'Dippah!" One and a half year old Mabel was screaming in delight as her small chubby legs carried her across the house.

"Maba?" the same age, Dipped tilted his head questioningly as he flipped through pages of his picture book on his mother's lap.

"Lookwha I can do!" Mabel squealed in glee as began to move her arms and legs in different spasms.

"Wha's tha'?"

"Daddeh say's it called, danceing!"

* * *

"Please Dipper! Pleaaaasssee!" Mabel begged her brother who was embarrassingly dressed in a lamp costume with a pink bow and bell.

"I don't wanna!"

"Pleeeaaassseee!"

"..."

"Come on Dipper~ Do it for your big sis!"  
Said boy huffed and crossed his chubby arms, "I said no Mabel!"  
Small tears began to pool at the end of Mabel's eyes, "B-but big bruder..." and she looked down at him with big sad eye knowing he couldn't resist her puppy dog eyes.

With no steel resolve whatsoever, Dipped sighed in defeat and began to dance and sing.

* * *

"Ready big bro?" Mabel turned her head to her younger by 5 minutes brother as the two stood in front of the elementary school, both hand in hand.

Her younger yet smarter brother nodded in contempt and steeled himself, clutching his sister's hand tighter, his face pale a beginning to sweat, "I hope so…" his voice was small as he spoke softly.

Hand in hand, the two siblings walked through the front door of the the elementary school, ready for 1st grade.

* * *

"U-uh, i-it's gonna be okay Mabel! Uh, just hold on, I'll um, go get a teacher!" a frantic Dipper was scrambling all around the outside of the school, trying to find a teacher for Mabel who was at the base of a tall tree, her fingers at unnatural angles.

She was sobbing, tears streaming down her cheeks in pain, causing Dipped to start to run towards the school.

"W-wait! D-Dipper!" Mabel sobbed, trying to make sensible words through the pain.

Said boy swung back around and looked expectantly at the older twin.

With a sniff, she calmed her crying down, "D-don't leave me alone D-Dipper…"

Lowering his eyes, Dipper stopped in his advance, before running at Mabel with tears beginning to pool in his eyes as well. He wrapped his arms around her neck, and embraced her tightly, as Mabel did the same-as well as she could with broken fingers.

"D-Don't worry-I won't ever leave you…"

* * *

Dipper saw there awkwardly at the rowdy boys table, across from the girls. He was trying to eat his lunch in peace and read one of his books he had checked out from the library but all the boys around him were way too wild. He looked over to where Mabel was sitting at the girls table looking really uncomfortable with all the gossiping girls, giggling and laughing.

The two made eye contact with each other and nodded in silent agreement. Both silently excused themselves from their tables, both sneaking over to the playground. They both sat next to each other on the swings, Dipper reading his book in peaceful silence, and Mabel whooping in glee as she swung up and down.

Both in silent contentment.

* * *

"We had had a great year everyone! It's so nice to see you all off into Junior High!" the elementary teach declared on the podium.

Dipper and Mabel were standing with the other kids, with childish blue graduation caps and gowns for young children on. They both had their arms on each others' shoulders, big grins on their faces.

"Well, off to 6th grade Dipping Sauce!"

"Mabel! Get off my back!"  
"I want a piggy back ride!"

"Mabel!"

* * *

"Hey, hey kid!" one of the so called "popular"-in their heads-kids in the school pushed Dipper against a wall roughly, knocking him to the floor.

"W-what do you want!?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you how much you suck, and how everybody hates a know it all like you! Just go die!" the dark haired older boy sneered.

"Hey!"

The teen turned his head to see a brown haired girl in braces clenching her fists and rushing at him. With a swing of her fist, Mabel had punched the teen in the face, and he fell to the ground heavily.

"Are you okay Dipper!" Mabel prodded frantically.

Dipper nodded shakily, and stood up, "Y-yeah… Thanks Mabel."  
Mabel gave a big toothy smile, pridefully showing her braces, "Now prob bro bro!"

* * *

"Uh...And then you carry the four, and multiply by eight...then...add the variables…" Mabel mumbled aloud as she chewed on the eraser of her pencil, trying to understand her math homework.

"Ugh!" she groaned, and banged her head against the table in frustration repeatedly, "I don't understand this! Why are there numbers _and_ letters!"

"Stu-" _bang_ "-pid," _bang_ "Math!" _bang_.

"Hey Mabel. What's up?"

Mabel just glared at him, "The sky. What do you think dofus!"

"Math troubles?"

"Math troubles."

"Here, lemme help you out a bit," and with that, Dipper pulled up a chair and began to tutor Mabel in the mystical ways of math.

"Thanks Dip."  
Said boy nodded, and a small smile on his lips.

"No problem Mabel."

* * *

"Viola! What do you think?" Mabel suddenly shoved a sweater in Dipper's face. The boy got a good look at it, and noticed a shooting star with multiple colors coming off it, the majority of the sweater pink.

"A...sweater?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna start knitting them from here on out!"

* * *

"Yay! SUMMER! I'm gonna spend the entire summer practicing my flirting skill on multiple boys and play with virtual cats!"

"Mabel, didn't mom and dad tell you?"

"What?"

"We're heading over to a place called, _Gravity Falls_ to spend the summer with our Great Uncle Stan."

"Aw man! It's probably gonna be boring...But I'll still find more boys to flirt with and perhaps have a... _summer romance with~"_

"Okay, okay summer romance girl, let's go," and DIpper began to push Mabel out the door as she began to pick up random sweaters around the house with a few balls of yarn and knitting needles.

"Let's go!"

"To Gravity Falls!"

* * *

"Hey Mabel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can...I trust you?"

A strange serious look crossed over the girl's face, "Yes." she answered without hesitation, a nod in her response.

"Okay…"

…

"Hey Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you ever leave me?"

"Never."

"Wonder twins?"

"Wonder twins."

The two fist bumped.

"Boosh!"

* * *

"Why are you acting like this Mabel!"

"Like what!?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"Ahg! Just stop talking Dipper!"

"No Mabel. Tell me what's going on."

"I just...I feel left out sometimes, okay! Here you are, all smart, and all I can do is make sweaters…"  
"Mabel…"

"I just...I feel so dumb around you, so I try and beat you in something...anything. I try to do anything you can do, but I can't…"

"Mabel, you don't need to be like me...To be honest, I wish I was more like you. I mean, you don't want to be sweaty all day like me do you?"

"Heh...I guess not…"

"But truth be told, I'm a bit jealous of you, I wish I could talk to anyone like you, and fit in...and not be the awkward anti-social freak I am…"

"Well...maybe we can teach each other? Y'know, sibling stuff."

"Yeah...maybe…"  
A dry chuckle tumbled out of Mabel's throat as she threw an arm around her sibling, "Awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward Sibling hug."

"Pat pat."

* * *

"You told me!" Mabel screamed at him.

"I-I-"  
"You said you would never leave me! You promised that we would stick with each other forever!"

"Mabel, just listen!"

"NO! You promised! Back home, you _promised,_ _ **swore**_ that we would stick with each other forever!"

"Things change Mabel! I can't always be there to do things for you! You have to grow up!"

For the first time in many, many years, tears began to prickle on the girl's, shock in her eyes, "I though we were siblings…" she breathed, and with that, she ran out, as fast as she could.

"Mabel, wait!"

But she didn't turn back, not until she was in the forest, away from her twin. Tears flowing down her cheeks in streams of pure and utter betrayal.

* * *

"Why hello there, _Shooting Star~._ Looking a bit bleak today…"

* * *

"Hahahah! I knew you would come to your senses, _Pine Tree~"_

* * *

" _Is it a deal?"_

* * *

" _Deal"_

* * *

" _Deal."_

* * *

"Wait! I though we had a deal?!"  
"This _is_ the deal kid!"

* * *

"Mabel!"

* * *

"Dipper!"

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"I am too."

"I guess, I was trying to grow up too fast."  
"And I was growing up too slow."

"..."

"Awkward sibling hug?"

A laugh.

"Awkward sibling hug."

"Pat pat."

* * *

"BILL! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

"PREPARE YOUR TRIANGLE-NESS FOR US!"

* * *

"Bye Grunkle Stan! Bye Grunkle Ford!"

"Bye Soos! Bye Wendy!"  
"See you next summer dorks."

"Bye doods!"  
"Keep your dudes to yourself Soos."

"Hehe...bye Wendy!" _I still love you~~~_

"Come on bro bro, time to go back home."

"Yeah."

* * *

"It doesn't feel the same…"

"Yeah...after all that…"

"I especially miss Darrell…"  
"That moldy spot in the shack attic?"

"Yes."

A sigh, "Well, we only have to wait till next year."

"Yeah."

"G'night Mabel."

"G'night Dipper."

* * *

"Huh...already high school eh?"

"Seems like yesterday we were just in elementary eh Dipping Sauce?" Mabel laughed, and swung an arm around her brother, shining her newly straightened teeth, braces free.

"Well, you ready?" Dipper breathed dryly, trying to dry his sweaty palms."  
Mabel smiled brightly, her newly knitted sweater adorning her developing figure, "Yup!"  
"On we go!"

* * *

"Mabel? Where are you?" Dipper was calling out his sister's name, it was late at night and the two were heading home from staying late at school to help with things.

He rounded a corner to see his twin on a wall, with two male teens next to her, she looked very uncomfortable. Dipper couldn't hear what they were saying, but seeing the expression on his sister's face made him fill with an all new fury unlike before. With a blast of energy, he shot towards her, and with a grab of her wrist, the two began running.

"Dipper?"  
"Yeah, I can't punch those two, let's just run!"

"Okay," _huff_ , "Sure!"  
Eventually as the two ran, both began laughing hysterically for no reason, until they stopped at a fountain, both holding their stomach in laughter.

"Let's never do that again!"

"Agreed!"  
The two smacked hands in a high five.

* * *

"Alright Dipper, I'm gonna go now, I have my date tonight!" Mabel squealed in delight as she applies mascara gently.

"Alright…" he sighed, "Just remember, don't let him take advantage of you, don't let him touch you anywhere, don't let him make you buy dinner, don't let him sniff your hair-like Gideon-make sure he doesn't want to make you his queen-like Gideon-also, make sure-"

"Alright! Alright, I get it Dipper, I'll be careful. See ya bro bro!" with a giant bear hug to Dipper she was off.

* * *

"Hey...uh, so Mabel…?"

"Yeah Dip?"

"I er...wanted you to meet someone…" he gestured to a girl who was awkwardly standing next to him fidgeting.

"Oh, hi there! Nice to meet you."

"Wait...so you're _not_ going to all koo-koo crazy on her?"

"No...why would I?"

"Cause she's my girlfriend…"

At this, Mabel became stock still, her pupils started dilating before a squeal came out of her mouth and he hugged Dipper, squeezing the life out of him, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! You have a girlfriend!"

"Y-yeah…"

Mabel suddenly stopped, and turned towards the girl, "Can I talk to you for a bit in our room real quick?"

She turned towards Dipped who nodded.

"Just gonna have some, y'know, _girl talk._ "

The two walked together to the twins' room and Mabel shut the door, and _locked it._

"Alright...let's get one thing straight lady. If you in any way, shape or form hurt, or cause pain to my brother. I. Will. Break. You. Understand?"

The girl nodded vigorously.

"Good. And secondly, if you make my brother cry for any reason other than joy, I will frickin' go find you and make your life a living hell, understand!?"

Again, the girl nodded without hesitation.

Mabel did a complete emotional 360, going back to bright and cheerful, "Alright! Have fun on your date!"

* * *

"Hey Mabel, you've been in there awhile, are you okay?" Dipper peaked open the door to Mabel's room, and saw her bundled in blankets, crying.

"Mabel!" the young adult rushed to his sister, and sat on the floor next to her, "What's wrong?"  
"H-he, ch-cheated 0-n m-m-me," she muttered between sobs, her small form shaking,

Dipper wrapped his arms around his sister gingerly, comforting her, and shaking her back and forth gently.

"It'll be okay. That just shows he was too good for you. And hey, you'll get over it in no time."

Mabel recoiled and looked at Dipper with a strange expression, "But this time you're wrong Dipper! I actually felt something strong with him, I think...I actually...loved him…"

A protective urge and overwhelming rage flowed over him all at once. The young adult stood up suddenly, and walked out of the room, "I'll be right back…"

He walked over to a phone, and dialed a certain number,

"Hi Grunkle Stan, I-"

...

"Okay, okay, I'll get to it…"

...

"Grunkle Stan...It's Mabel…"  
...

"Yes, yes he did it."

...

"Okay, you get the bat, I'll get the handcuffs. Oh yeah, don't forget the bedazzler!"

...

"Alright, see ya soon Grunkle Stan!"

He hung up the phone, and began to walk out the door, "Fool's gonna die tonight…"

* * *

Currently, a piece of toilet paper was sticking out of Dippers nose, with a roll next to his couch and a few hundred bowl of burnt soup next to his bed.

Dipper was in his new apartment he had bought for while he was studying in college, But now, he had to take care of himself.

The doorbell rang startling Dipper from his wallowing in his own sorrow, "Yes?"  
But the person at the door didn't answer, just swing open the door to reveal Mabel with ton and tons of cans of chicken noodle soup and more tissues and a few packs of smile-dip smuggled in from Gravity Falls.

"I heard a certain Sir Dipping Sauce was siiiick~"

* * *

After hearing about getting into the college Mabel had wanted, Dipper went over to her apartment to congratulate her.

He opened the door with a bedazzled poster in one hand, and a bag of glitter in another, "Knock knock."

But he was shocked to see Mabel lying halfway on the table on halfway on a chair, silently snoring with papers sticking to her face. A soft smile crossed over Dipper as he walked in and closed the door with his foot. Setting down everything he brought with him silently, he snagged a blanket from the couch and draped it over Mabel's softly snoring form.

"Night sis."

* * *

"Hey Dipper! You're finally back from college!" Mabel chirped excitedly, jumping up and down, with her hands on Dipper's shoulder.

"Hah, yeah. Anything new happen while I was gone?"

"Well…"  
"Yes?"

"I um...For the past year...I've been dating someone…"

"What!?"

"But this time, I think he really loves me back!"  
Dipper sighed, "Alright...I'm gonna have a talk with him sooner or later though.."

* * *

"Man, I wish Grunkle Stan would hurry up. We're not kids he can bribe anymore."

"C'mon Dipper, don't rush him!"

"Mabel, you know he's gonna be slow, he's gotten old…"

"Psh, what's the worst that can happen!"

"Hah, you never change Mabel!"

* * *

A knock sounded at the door of the Mystery Shack.

"I'll get it!" Mabel shouted and sprang up, maneuvering to the door. The cheerful woman put her hand on the doorknob and opened it to see a man in a business suit.

"Can I help you?"

The young man at the door seemed nervous about something but straightened out, "Do you happen to be Ms. Pines?"

Mabel nodded, "Yes."

The man gulped, "There's been an accident...with your Great Uncle Stanley…"

"W….wha-t?..."

"He was standing in line at a near store...and he just collapsed...he's in critical condition right now. I've been told to contact his family that was staying here."

As the man was talking, Mabel slowly sunk to the floor, water filling her eyes, "D-Dipper…"

Hearing his name, Dipper sauntered over but seeing Mabel on the floor, he rushed to her side, "What is it? Are you okay? Are you hurt at all?"

"St-stan," Mabel choked out.

"No…"

* * *

Black in the rain. Very few people in black all standing in front of a coffin, a middle aged woman and her brother-who was the same age-stood there, leaning on each other, the woman weeping.

Rain thundered down, as the coffin was lowered next to the deceased's brother who had passed away many years before.

" _Goodbye Grunkle Stan…"_

" _Goodbye Grunk Ford…"_

* * *

"Hey Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."

"If I were to say I was engaged, what would you say?"

"I would say-wait...Mabel what are you saying…?..."

Mabel chuckled nervously, and showed Dipper her hand with a thin silver band with an elegant diamond in the middle on her ring finger.

"Y-you…"

"Surprise!...He asked me to marry him…"

"Oh my god Mabel…"

* * *

"Y'know...you look dashing in that tie Dipping Sauce~ You should go show your fiance-soon to be wife~"

"Mabel...you know you're the only one that knows that…"

"Hey, at least you have a date~"

"Heh...yeah I guess…"

"I still can't believe we're having a double wedding!"  
"Yeah...and I can't believe who we got for the priest…"

* * *

"Do you, Shooting Star-er, Mabel Pines-"

* * *

"Do you, Pine Tree-uh, Dipper Pines-"

* * *

"I Do."

* * *

"I Do."

* * *

"Well then you pitiful underlings, I now pronounce you-"

* * *

"-Man and Wife-"

* * *

Mabel kissed the man she loved, and Dipper had approved, and Dipper kissed the girl that Mabel had approved for him.

* * *

"Heyyy, bro bro~"  
"Yes Mabel?"

"You know I love you as my brother so incredibly much right?"

"Yes…?"

"And you know how I would tell you everything that happened to me and my hubby…?..."

"Yes?..."

"Well…"

"Mabel!"  
"I'm pregnant!"  
"HE DID WHAT!"  
"Bro bro, me and him have been married for like, what, two three years now…"

"Oh right…"

* * *

"I'll name them-"

* * *

"Y'know Dipper…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so happy I get to make sweaters for my grandkids now."

"Heh. Yeah, I'm still waiting for some of my own."

"I it weird despite us being old people now, we still hang out like back at the Mystery Shack?"

"Not at all."

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Two elderly lay in pristine white bed, the monitor beeping slowly.

"Hey, b-bro b-bro…"

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Y...eah?"

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Kind...a, funny how...We out...lived our...spouses…"

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Y...eah. I kn-ow, what y...ou mean."

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"A-and, he..re we a..re on our...deathbeds…"

 _Beep Beep Beep_

"It's been a nice ru...n. Hope Bill doesn't...mess with our...grandkids…"

 _Beep Beep_

"I love...you sis…"

 _Beep_

"Love...you two...Bro…"

 _Beep_

… _._

* * *

 _Here Lies, Mabel and Dipper Pines_

 _May their souls Rest in Peace_

 _Siblings before everything else_

" _She was happy the whole time,_

 _as to hide her pain"_

" _He acted smart all the time,_

 _as to try and fit in"_

 _Together May They_

 _Rest In Peace_

 _R.I.P._

* * *

" _See ya soon Pine Tree...Shooting Star…"_

* * *

 _~Through the Ages~_


End file.
